The Choco Caper
by Snivy3000
Summary: Doc Louis loves chocolate. But when it goes missing, it's up to him and Little Mac to find the lost goodies! Free cookies included! Not really though...


The Choco Caper

A Super Smash Brothers Fanfiction One-Shot Thing I Think

"C'mon Mac! It's gotta be around here somewhere!" Little Mac and his coach, Doc Louis, were searching around their rooms for Doc's super duper secret chocolate stash that Doc somehow lost.

"Hey, Doc? How do you lose an entire stash of hundreds of chocolate bars?" It always confused Little Mac when his coach did something either completely insane, or something that was just literally impossible.

"Now that you mention it, Mac, it is kinda impossible to lose an entire stash." Doc stopped searching in Little Mac's boxing glove storage chest and stood up. "So whaddya think we should do, kid?"

Little Mac put his thinking cap on (metaphorically, of course) in an attempt to think where Doc's precious chocolate could have gone.

"Maybe one of the other guys stole it?" The problem was that Little Mac had no leads on who could have stolen the chocolate, so it would basically be like accusing everyone around the Smash Residence of stealing candy from a ba-er…..Doc...Louis. (Nailed it.)

"Not a bad idea, Mac! So who should we accuse, uh, interrogate first?" Mac paused for a moment to come up with a response.

"Well, Captain Falcon and Sonic's house is closest, so we should start there. I think."

"Whadda we wait'n for then? Let's go get mah choco babies back!" Doc instantly grabbed Little Mac by the head and punted him out the door, following suit by going what I like to call, "sanic fast."

Doc and Mac arrived at the F-Zero/Sonic home in no time, mostly due to the fact that Mac punched Doc Louis after Doc punted him, sending Doc crashing through Sonic's window. And Mac just runs really fast.

_A minute earlier…._

Sonic and Shulk were playing Wii U on the Blue Falcon themed sofa. Surprisingly, they were not playing Super Smash Bros., but instead they were playing Hyrule Warriors. Link would have been proud. Shulk was playing as Zelda, with the weakest baton weapon he had.

"Hey, Shulk?"

"Mmm?..."

"Stop stealing my kills."

"Sorry, mate." Sonic noticed that Shulk was doing barely any damage to the enemies.

"Why did you pick the weakest weapon you could anyways?" Shulk's life flashed before his eyes. (Oh snap, here it comes.)

"I WAS REALLY FEELING IT, OKAY?!" (500+ people stopped reading and walked outside and discovered funnier memes.)

"Well, geez man. No need to bite my neck off." Just then, Doc Louis crashed through the window from Little Mac's rage-induced punch. He swung his legs around a little so he would fit through the window.

"'Ey! Any a' you kids seen my choco babies?" Sonic and Shulk looked at each other in confusion. Sonic then grew a sinister smirk on his face.

"H-Hey. I left a-" Shulk cut him off by smacking him in the back of the head with his Wii U Pro Controller. Little Mac punched the door down. He wasn't about to take his gloves off just to open a door.

"Hey, Sonic! Have you seen Doc's chocolate anywhere?" Sonic thought for a moment. Just then, Captain Falcon dashed in from upstairs. With Doc's chocolate! (No one knows how he carried it all.)

"You'll never take me alive! AHAHAHAHA!" He then made a run for the door. Little Mac pushed the door close. Captain Falcon couldn't stop in time, hitting the door and faceplanting into the pieces of door that broke when he hit it, causing him to be unconscious. Little Mac and Doc Louis blankly stared at each other. Sonic decided to put in his two-cents.

"Hey, Mac. I think Cap stole the goods."

"Shut up, Sonic."

_Punch-Out! House….._

"Well, Mac. Another mystery solved, thanks to good ol' Mac, baby!" Doc had retrieved his "choco-babies" back from Captain Falcon and decided to instantly start eating one.

"It wasn't hard. I closed a door." Yoshi peeked through an open window. He then caught sight of the mound of chocolate at the table and started drooling.

"So why do you like that chocolate so much?"

"Well, you see Mac…" Doc threw a bar of chocolate at the Yoshi who was slowly extending his (or her) tongue to steal a piece of chocolate, giving it a black eye and knocking it out cold. "Chocolate solves all of the world's problems!"

"I thought money-"

"Shut up, Mac." Doc grined toward an imaginary audience as a laugh track played. Little Mac was very confused. And they had chocolate.


End file.
